


Too Late ... To Live

by gatekat



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-11
Updated: 2011-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: After Too Late by renegadewriter8, Prowl rebuilds his life. Only others are less than pleased with the direction he's taking it.





	Too Late ... To Live

_Jazz,_

_I have heard of your bonding. I still regret speaking ... that I disturbed you so much that it destroyed our friendship. I wish you still considered me enough of a friend, or even comrade, to be invited and offer you every happiness._

_Though I have no right to ask anything of you, I regret I must for both our sakes, and for your bonded._

_I have finally come to understand why I spoke and what I feel. I had no right to intrude on your existence the way I did. I could not differentiate between familial affection and romantic affection. It is a fault in myself. I should have understood._

Prowl's spark clenched painfully as he stared at the glyphs he'd written. It was so unlike him, so imprecise, yet it was absolutely befitting the turmoil of the subject. As much as he wished to erase and rewrite, Jazz, _this_ deserved the unedited, imperfect truth.

_I wish I understood how those three words could destroy our friendship. How it could end everything you worked so hard to create in me. I failed to learn whatever it was you were trying to teach me, and for that I apologize._

_Yet I have learned a great deal from you and others, and thus I finally reach the purpose of this correspondence._

_In the coming vorns you will no doubt hear rumors. I am sure you would learn the truth if you cared too. Prowl will soon be wiped from this frame and a new core personality installed with access to reports of all I have learned as a tactician. I tell you this because the contents of those files create a 98.7933% probability that the next mech to command this frame will respond poorly to you. He is likely to perceive you as a serious threat to his continued functioning because of the choices and mistakes I have made._

_I do not want you unaware of the danger this frame may represent should you cross paths with it. Prime knows. He has given his word that he will do all he can to ensure we are never stationed at the same city or project. We are unlikely to be on the same planet unless you seek it out._

_Please do not._

_Be happy in your life, Jazz._

_Prowl_

Staring at the glyphs, Prowl felt a calmness settle on him that he had not known since before he'd met Jazz. It was the strongest sign to him that he had made the correct choice. His battle computer agreed with his spark for the first time in a very long time.

With a keystroke the message was sent. By the time Jazz received it, Prowl would exist only in records and the memories of others.

**Author's Note:**

> Urr, yeah. My Prowl likes to pull stunts like this. Not sure if a pt 2 is going to happen. It's in my head, but it's been years and it won't come out yet.


End file.
